Barcode identification systems are known for printing jobs that include barcodes and associated alphanumeric characters on a web of record members such as tags, labels or the like. Known barcode information systems typically are not modular in nature in that the systems require a fixed number of software routines for controlling data entry, format creation, etc. Because the systems are not modular, if a user does not want to create his own formats for example, the user is still required to purchase system software that includes a format creation capability. Further, the data entry procedures for known barcode identification systems are typically very difficult to implement. Information to be printed on a record member by a barcode identification system is usually divided into a number of fields such as a barcode field, text field, etc. wherein the layout of the fields is determined by the format selected by the user. Once a format is selected, the user enters data for each of the fields. Often the fields have input restrictions that limit the type of valid characters that may be input. Because of the various input restrictions for data entry and the lack of prompts to aid a user to enter field data, known barcode identification systems can typically be operated only by very experienced users.